HSM, with TDI cast
by Cloe007
Summary: Well it's HSM with some of the TDI cast. Some stuff are different.Chap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

High School Musical…

High School Musical…..TDI style!

Disclaimer : I do not own TDI or HSM but I owned HSM……TDI style if nobody had this idea before me. To make this clear I'm doing a HSM with the TDI cast and I will maybe change some stuff.

At a New Year party, Trent Delin was practicing basket ball with his dad Dave Delin, the coach of the team. Suddenly Sabrina Delin, the mother of Trent, appears in the basket ball room in the hu-uge hotel where they where staying.

Sabrina : Did we came here just for practicing basket ball?

Trent and Dave : Yes.

Sabrina : Uh, no! Now change, put deodorant and come to the party down stairs or else!

Trent : Okay.

Dave : We're coming down.

Sabrina : Good now change!

Sabrina leaves the room and goes at the party. She starts dancing. Trent and Dave change and they go down stairs.

At the same time…

Gwen was sketching the room. She was totally bored. Party are not her thing.

Vanessa(Gwen's mom) : Gwen come and dance the party is cool!

Mike(Gwen's dad) : Yeah! C'mon Gwen. Have some fun, for once!

Gwen : No I hate dancing it's so, so, so……weird.

The DJ(Not DJ from TDI) : Okay next up for singing in duo is……..You!

The spotlight is on Gwen.

Gwen : What? ME?

The DJ : Yes! And the lucky boy will be………you!

Random guy named Jason : Me?

The DJ : No, him!

Trent : Me?

The DJ : Yeah! C'mon go on the stage already don't be shy!

Trent : Okay…

Random stuff

Trent : Who is Gwen?

Gwen : Who is Trent?

Me : Whatever! Just R&R

Me(as narrator) : What will Trent and Gwen sing? Will they become friends? Will they see each other an other time? Is my going to look more beautiful next time? Find out on the next HSM, TDI style!


	2. Chapter 2

HSM, with TDI cast

HSM, with TDI cast

Chap 2

Me : Last time on HSM TDI cast Gwen and Trent were chosed to sing at a New Year party. Yeah that's about it. There will be guest appearance in this chapter.

Sabrina : Go Trent, go!

The DJ : C'mon on stage Trent with….uh…

Gwen(to the DJ) : The name is Gwen.

The DJ : Oh okay! C'mon on stage with your singing partner, Gwen!

Trent : Uh….okay.

The DJ : Do you know how this works?

Both : Yeah.

The DJ : Perfect don't need to explain! Your song is The Start of Something new!

Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in(ohh)  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart.  
Ohh.  
To all the  
possibilities,uuhh  
I know...  
That something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the...  
Start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ...oh  
and now, lookin'  
in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Ohh, yeah  
Now who'd of ever  
thought that...oh  
We'd both be here tonight...  
Oh yeah, and the  
world looks so much  
Brigther  
Brighter, brighter  
Oh, with you by my side  
By my side  
Find more Lyrics at /ci  
I know... that  
something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the...  
Its the start  
of something new  
it feels so right  
to be here with you, ohh  
and now  
lookin´ in your eyes  
I feel in my heart..  
the start of something  
new...  
I never knew that  
it could happen  
till it happened  
to me ohh yeah..  
I didn´t know  
It before but  
now it´s easy to  
see ohhh...  
Its the start  
of something new  
it feels so right  
to be here with you, ohh  
and now  
lookin´ in your eyes  
I feel in my heart..  
That it´s the start  
of somethimg new  
it feels so right  
so right...  
to be here with you, ohh  
and now  
lookin´ in your eyes  
I feel in my heart..  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
the start of something new  
the start of something new

Everybody except Gwen and Trent : Whoo-ooh!!

Tony the tiger from the Frosted flakes cereals comes in.

Tony : There grrrrrrrrreat!

Everybody looks at Tony who's going away by the hole he made in the wall.

Gwen : Don't say ''whoo-ooh'' he's going to come back!

Tony : There grrrrrrrrreat!

Everybody looks at Tony who's going away by the hole he made in the wall…again!

Random stuff

Gwen : You're a great singer, Trent.

Trent : Whoo-ooh! You too Gwen.

Tony : There grrrrrrrrreat!

Everybody looks at Tony who's going away by the hole he made in the wall…again!

Me : God why did he say ''Whoo-ooh''. Crap!

Tony : There grrrrrrrrreat!

Everybody even Tony : Review!


End file.
